One More Night
by keep-me-posted
Summary: It had become sort of a habit of her's. A routine, really. Every night since the day she met him, Sergeant Calhoun had been doing this. For two months, she had kept it up in secret. And then she was caught. WIR OneShot.


**A/N**: Just want to make a solid point here, Calhoun is not a creeper. She is just different, therefore solves her problems in a less normal way, lol. She also might be a bit OOC here. Felix, too, since I still have yet to master his way of speaking.

I'm kinda ticked with my chapter story right now, so I really wanted to write a sweet little Hero's Cuties oneshot and, well...this was the best I could do. ;P Anyways, thanks for reading! Comments make me a better writer. Maybe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its characters.

* * *

It had become sort of a habit of her's. A routine, really. Every night since the day she met him, Sergeant Calhoun had been doing this.

It had been two months. Two months since the wrecker had falsely joined her team during gameplay. Two months since he stole an escape pod and crashed it into Sugar Rush, bringing a cybug, and a whole lot of trouble, along with him. Two months since she met him. Fix-It Felix Jr.

And for two months she kept up the same routine. Several hours after the arcade closed, just a few hours after she and Felix left each other for the night, she would attempt to fall asleep. And when that failed, as usual, she got up, slipped on a jacket and comfortable boots and strolled over to Fix-It Felix Jr.

Being from a game where one wrong move easily resulted in a "game over", Calhoun was very good at being stealth. While the train that led the Nicelanders to and from Game Central Station was old and rickety, therefore quite noisy, after several late-night trips, she had learned the right way to balance herself in a cart, making as little noise as possible when exiting and entering.

She had trouble with Wreck-It the first few nights, but quickly learned it was sound of her walking across the game's bouncy grass that usually disturbed him, and started keeping to the sidewalk.

Entering Fix-It's apartment was probably the easiest of steps, since the Nicelanders didn't bother locking their doors. She wasn't even sure if they even _had_ locks. Not that you would need such things in a place called Niceland.

Having done this walk so many times before, Calhoun has become an expert on where to step once inside the apartment, as well. Even in the pitch black, she remembered what furniture was where, which floorboards creaked. She even knew how many steps it took, not just to get to his bedroom, but to his bed, which was her main goal.

She would swiftly walk over to the right side of the bed, since for some reason, even though he had an entire bed to himself, he usually stuck to the left. Which worked out surprisingly well for her, since the right side was closest to the door. Then, carefully, she would climb into bed beside him, sliding under the covers, and holding him as close as she could without disturbing him.

Then, for the next few hours, she would get the most comfortable sleep she could ever remember having before a silent, vibrating alarm she kept strapped to the waistband of her pants would go off, shaking her awake. It was set two hours before the arcade opened, and one hour before Felix's alarm was set to go off, giving her more than enough time to leave and get ready in her own game.

It had taken a lot of practice to get this part right, since Calhoun wasn't particularly a morning person, but knowing full well she'd have a lot of explaining to do if she stayed, she would quietly slip away, always regretting the slight chill she got when she finally got up and always amused by the slight whine he would make upon her pulling away, as well.

She had only meant for it to be a one time thing. The first night it happened, she merely came over to check up on him, since when she last saw him, back in her dream, he was being brutally mutated.

But when she saw him there, sleeping soundly, something completely foreign to her, since she'd never had a sound sleep in her entire life, she just watched him.

She had the definite feeling she was being creepy, but it was somewhere too far in the back of her, slightly off, mind for her to care. And when the warm summer air breezed through his slightly open window, a comfort came over her, compelling Calhoun to do the third awkward thing that night.

So, she climbed into bed with him without a second thought, feeling her arms snake around his small body as she did so. She hadn't planned on staying. She just wanted to be with him, near him, a little while longer, happy to know he was safe.

But when she woke up hours later, the alarm clock on his nightstand indicating it was 6am, Calhoun realized she had fallen asleep. And thus began her nightly addiction.

For two months, she had kept this up in secret. But just as Calhoun entered the room for her sixtieth night in a row, she was caught, thus ending her impressive streak.

When Felix shifted in bed, Calhoun froze, hoping to blend into the darkness, due to her dark attire.

Then he clicked on the light, hammer clutched tightly in his hand, ready to attack whatever was standing there in the darkness.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he mumbled an apology, and lowered the the golden tool. Not that it would have done much damage, anyway.

"Tamora, is that you?"

"Hey, Fix-It," She said, being as casual as one could be after being caught in such a situation.

He rubbed his eyes, unsure if what he was seeing was real. "W-what are you doing here?"

For some reason, the question caught her off guard. "I...wanted to see you."

He looked over at his alarm clock, since the outside window of his game gave no indication of the time. "At three in the morning?"

"I...had a nightmare." She mumbled, silently cursing herself for sounding so weak. It wasn't a lie, of course. That's why she had started this whole thing in the first place. It was nothing new, of course. Even before she met Felix, she'd had nightmares. But they were of events from her past. Events that never even existed, but still haunted her to her very core.

Even after everything had turned out okay that fateful day the cybug had gotten loose, that very night Calhoun still found herself accompanied by new nightmares, swirling around her subconscious. But it was something different. Not of things that already happened, but of things that _could_ happen.

Nightmares of Turbo returning and rigging up Fix-It Felix Jr. Visions of Felix turning a cybug himself. Horrors of her having to kill him just like she'd killed Brad.

Despite herself, Calhoun twitched at the memory of her most recent bad dream. Even in his half-awake state, it didn't go unnoticed by Felix. He folded his covers over and invited her to sit on his bed by patting the mattress.

Exhausted, and flustered, she plopped down next to him and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

He helped pull off her jacket, so she could lay down comfortably. He turned on his side and, without speaking, began running his hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner. Calhoun shivered at the contact. He was so warm compared to her. Which was no surprise, considering the different atmospheres from each of their games.

Calhoun closed her eyes, enjoying the sheer feeling of his hands, his actual hands, on her skin, since normally he was wearing his work gloves.

After a few minutes, Felix spoke up, pulling Calhoun from any sort of unconsciousness she might have been slipping towards. "Why didn't you just knock?"

"Hmm?"

"Instead of just sneaking in. I would have answered, y'know."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"But you did, anyway," He pointed out.

"Just this time."

"What?" Felix's hand froze on her arm and Calhoun cursed again. All this lack of sleep was really putting her off her game.

"You've done this _before_?"

She sat up. "Fix-It, it's not that big a deal."

"How long?" He sat up, too. Jumped up, rather.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "A couple...months."

"Two months?" Felix squeaked, completely flabbergasted. "_Why?_"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you; I get nightmares."

"So you sneak into my apartment?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_" He repeated.

"Because you make them go away!" She admitted, throwing her hands to her sides.

Felix blinked, finally calming down. Silence encircled them for a few moments. Calhoun drew her knees to her chest and rested her head against them, her face turned away from him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing," She mumbled.

"More embarrassing than getting caught sneaking into someone's house?"

Calhoun considered that for a moment. "Yes."

Felix chuckled and gently lifted her head up so she was facing him again. "Well, now that you've accomplished both, there's no need to be embarrassed anymore."

She looked at him through her bangs. "So, I can still come over?"

"So long as you don't scare me awake again."

"Hmm.." She smirked. "Guess I'll have to be even sneakier next time, then."

"I'll never go to sleep."

"Everyone needs to sleep sometime."

"I'll set traps."

"I could use a challenge."

Somewhere throughout the playful banter, their faces grew inches apart. Felix's cheeks burned with his natural honeyglows, but before he had a chance to turn away, Calhoun pressed her lips hard against his, relishing the feel of his warm cheek pressed up against her relatively cold one.

When they finally pulled apart, each of them slipped down under the covers, fatigue slowly kicking in.

Felix turned away from her and yawned. "It's gonna be hard to sleep knowing you're here with me."

"Never stopped you before."

"I never _knew_ before," He retorted.

"So, pretend you don't know now," She yawned back.

"It doesn't work that way."

Too tired to argue, Calhoun simply did what she did every night and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as possible. Then, as if the thought just occurred to her, she pulled one arm away from Felix and carefully reached for the alarm at the top of her pants, so as not to disturb the handyman who had already passed out again, and clicked it off.

Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant the arcade wouldn't be open for another two days, and as she snuggled in close to her boyfriend, she realized she had no reason to wake up _anytime_ soon.


End file.
